


The Roys Don't Get Along

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angroy, Aqualad's Friends, Counterparts meet, Crack, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Fish Tacos, Titans meet YJ, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YJ Roy sees TT Speedy for the first time and has a shit-fit.<br/>Angroy ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roys Don't Get Along

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through some old favorites on DA, and I saw this - http://fav.me/d4a2dpa - picture, and this just... popped. Into my mind. 
> 
> I'm most likely going to use it later in the 'I Shit You Not' series/verse.  
> For now, watch the Roy bonding.  
> Arguing.  
> Eh, semantics.

“I’m still _wearing_ that peace of crap?” Roy spluttered as the archer of Titans East walked out of the elevator holding a paper bag.

 

“Hey, if it works, it works.” Speedy dismissed easily.

 

“Yellow does not work on me- you- us!” Roy continued from his lounging spot on the couch.

 

“Maybe not on _you_.” Speedy challenged as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“Are you trying to say something?” Roy returned.

 

“That hairstyle _isn’t_?” The younger archer quipped, peeking around the doorway with a smirk and then disappearing again.

 

“What’s wrong with my hair?!” Roy demanded.

 

“What’s wrong with my _costume_?”

 

“Bah- you- _GAH_!” the elder marksman fumed

 

“Dude, you need to chill out.” Speedy said whilst flopping onto the couch.

 

“ _Screw you_.” He growled, trying to have the last word.

 

“Have a fish taco.” Speedy holds one out, much to the pain of the native Aqualad.

 

“STOP EATING MY FRIENDS!”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist that bit with the fish tacos!
> 
> I hope you laughed! Feel free to comment or request something!


End file.
